Ruth, another perspective
by Akutenshi
Summary: The story of Ruth, as told by Orpah, her sister in law.


A. N. Time: Hey everyone, this was a part of my bible final and I thought it was fun so I figured I'd post it. Review and tell me what you think. Eirah  
  
My name or Orpah, a Moabite woman with an interesting story. I am virtually unheard of, after only a few sentences into my sister in law's book I am already cut out of the story, but that is not where my tale ends. I should start from the beginning, where most stories do if only for the sake of understanding them better. I was born in Moav, a country that was located in the area now called the 'middle east', and even then there were conflicts. When I was little, my mother taught me what all good wives learn, for that was what I was to grow up to be. She taught me to cook and to clean, to make bread for my husband, to weave cloth, to sew, to always be loyal and faithful, and to honor my future husband, for his word is law in his house.  
  
I learned all of my lessons well, and soon it came time for my father to find a husband for me. He told me that there were several offers and that I had no choice in my marriage due to politics, which I had no head for even at age thirteen. Now several years ago, there had been a famine in the country of Judah which was nearby; at the same time, a man came with his household from there and bought land near my fathers. This man had two sons, only a year apart although both older than me, and they would both need wives. Needless to say, I was given to one of them to be married. I was the eldest of three daughters and two sons and therefore the first to be married.  
  
After a few months in their household, I grew to like Naomi, Elimelech, and my husband Mahlon. The four of us got along quite well and lived comfortably and I was in a happy marriage. About a year into my marriage, Mahlon's little brother, Chillion, also became old enough to marry, and that's where I once again saw the heroine of her own story: Ruth. That may sound malicious or foreboding to you, but I assure you, it was nothing bad; Ruth and I were from the same village and had played together as girls, so we had no problems between the two of us. As cliché as it sounds, everyone got along with everyone for the duration of Ruth and Mine's marriages, which unfortunately was not long.  
  
Three years later, nine after my husband's family came to our town, Elimelech died suddenly, freezing up and grabbing his left arm as he fell in the field he was plowing. It was devastating for all of us, to lay a man all four of us considered a father to rest and Naomi was in tears. Less than a month later, Ruth and I lost the love of our lives to raiders after our sheep as they defended our home; it was just the girls left then.  
  
This is where her story starts, but not where mine ends. Three months after our husbands were killed, word came that the famine in Naomi's birth country had ended. Hearing this, Naomi wanted to see her homeland again before her life ended and told us of her plans to return. I was shocked. After four years, she wanted us to return to our parent's home and forget about her?! I wouldn't hear of it, we were a family and would stay that way. Ruth agreed with me and we began packing; when Naomi heard of our intentions, it was the first time she was ever angry with us but we wouldn't stand down.  
  
The first time she told us to turn we both stood by her, when a woman marries into her husband's house she becomes part of it, so we are of the same nation. The second time was the same, but something Naomi said struck home with what I had been taught as a child: A woman cannot survive without a husband or sons to care for her. I had no sons or daughters and my husband was dead, what was left for me?  
  
My head began swimming, What if it was my fault Mahlon died because I was a Moabite? What if Ruth turned back? Where would we live? How would we survive? Who would marry a widowed foreigner? What if there was another famine? There were so many questions. It was not unheard of for a close family friend in the same village to marry his dead friends wife and to support her, she would have options in Moav, but what if Judah did not work the same way? I had spent all my life in this little village, and I did not want to leave it and figured Ruth was coming with me; when she did not, I was still sure of my choice and returned to my parents with a tearful farewell to the people who had become my family. My mother was happy to see me, but my father set out right away to find me another husband.  
  
Moav and Judah are close enough that we get news, but far enough away that it takes a long time to get here. It was almost a year later, I remember, that I first heard news of my mother and sister in law. I was pregnant at the time with my first child when I heard rumors of a widowed Moabite woman and her journey to Judah. Apparently Naomi had been well known there, with a cousin or two in the area and I heard of how Ruth fared and of her marriage.  
  
I was a bit jealous at first. Now don't get me wrong, I was extremely happy for Ruth, and my new husband doted on my as if I were the Greek goddess Aphrodite but for a little while I thought 'That could have been me'. I never really regretted my decision to stay in Moav, even after hearing some of the customs that they practiced in Judah that would have made my life easier.  
  
I'm 35 now, with sons and daughters of various ages, a good farm, a kind husband, and a good life. I hear Ruth has been doing well, and there is a trader who tells me of her health each time he comes to sell grain in our markets. I asked my husband if we could ever go visit Ruth, even for a short time to say hello, just a week or two. He said it was possible. Maybe someday, we'll meet again and share our stories as we did when we were children. I look foreword to it. 


End file.
